The present invention relates to furniture worksurface units, such as for desks, tables, computer supports, and the like, and in particular to a unique construction and method therefor.
Furniture worksurface units are generally well known in the art, and are used extensively as desks, tables, computer supports, and other similar furniture articles. Pleasing aesthetics, high strength and low weight are clearly advantageous features that are desirable in worksurface units, as is the ability to manufacture the same efficiently and economically. Modern office environments typically employ systems or modular furniture arrangements, wherein the various furniture elements are matched or coordinated in both function and design. To effectively meet these needs, current worksurface designs must be available in a wide variety of different shapes and sizes, and are preferably reconfigurable to meet the ever-changing needs of different users.